Shooting Stars
by Cody the Kirby
Summary: Oneshots chronicling Star's meandering thoughts of her friends and family. First chapter is Starco.
1. Meandering Thoughts and an Unusual Confe

Meandering Thoughts and an Unusual Confession

"Okay,' she said moving a strand of blonde hair out of her face. "You can do this. You're Star Butterfly, magical princess. Plenty of guys at school have shown interest."

She frowned. "'cept the ones I've been interested in."

A long groan escaped her as she flopped down on her bed. "Okay, calm down. It's just Marco. And if those 'Rom-coms' have taught me anything, it will be a wild ride then we'll laugh and have a happy ending." A pause. "Or it could crash and burn, knowing my luck."

Star Butterfly, age seventeen, steeled her nerves and shot out of bed. A quick mirror check and she was off.

* * *

At sixteen, Star started working through her crushes. She liked a good number boys. Her heart was on her face, so to speak, and with the energetic, true to her feelings type of girl she was, it was inevitable. What she eventually clarified came from her memories of mewberty.

While mostly a lavender colored blur in her mind, she did remember something that stood out. Most boys were just boys in her mind at the time, fodder, for the most part. But even in that state, two had stood out. Oskar, her crush at the time, and surprisingly enough, Marco.

She had attributed it to him being her best friend... untill she did some research. Turns out, not even male best friends should show up as anything but 'boy' in that state. Somehow, Marco's name, face, even his smell, had pierced through the haze.

She hadn't thought about it after that, didn't want to think about it. To her, there was no way her feelings for Marco had gone past very dear friend to... something else entirely. A line had been drawn and she didn't want to think about or acknowledge whether or not she had crossed it.

Then the Blood Moon Ball thing happened and her disastrous fallout with Oskar a short while later that she never wanted to talk about again. It was time to reevaluate her taste in guys. She spent a week locked in her room coming up with her dream guy. Then she spent another week fine tuning it to a more realistic level.

Star had then taken her list and had lunch with Jackie, her new gal pal. When she went over the list with her, the skater girl just smirked.

* * *

"So your ideal guy is Marco," she said.

"What, no," Star yelled. "Have you been listening?"

"Yep, and you just perfectly described Marco."

"Pft," she scoffed. "No way."

"Oh, I'll prove it," Jackie laughed. "Read it back to me."

Star rolled her eyes as she got her list back out.

"Item one: No record."

"Marco Diaz, straight A student and a history of following the rules."

"Oh please, lots of boys don't have records."

"Keep going."

"Item two: Kind."

"Don't get much kinder than Marco."

"Coincidence. Item three: Will fight me if I'm wrong."

"How many times did Marco tell you not to use magic on your parental studies project?"

"Thirty-seven."

"And when you did anyway and were about to destroy the monster flour baby you made?

"Tackled me to the ground and convinced it to calm down so I could still get a good grade." Star frowned. "Your point."

"Keep reading."

"Item four: Similar interest."

"You know, for some one called 'safe kid', Marco sure likes going to other dimensions and fighting monsters." Jackie merely smirked at the glare Star sent her way. "Just sayin'."

"Item five: Good in a fight."

"Oh, come on, Star. Even you got to see that one."

"Fair enough," Star growled as her hair bristled. "Item six: Willing to listen to me vent."

"Marco Diaz, P.H.D."

Stars anger quickly turned to panic. "Item seven: Takes me seriously."

"Sorry, Jackie," she said imitating Marco. "Can't help you study today. Star thinks Ludo is hiding with the family next door and I think she's right."

"Item eight: Tries to cheer me up."

"Where did he even get fireworks and a shopping cart?"

"Item nine: Always has my back."

"Don't even have to say anything there."

"Item ten―"

"Marco."

"Item eleven―"

"Marco."

"Twelve, thirteen, fourteen?"

"Marco, Marco, Marco!"

Star slumped in her chair. Her eyes were wide. "I don't believe it. "You're right."

"Yep."

"All of them, item one to twenty-six, they're all him."

"I told you."

"What does it mean?"

"Oh for the love of― Star, it means you got it bad for Marco!"

"Got what?"

"You're in love with him."

"But… but Marco's my best friend!"

"Not sure why you're makin' a big deal of this," she said before taking a sip of her drink. "My parents were best friends since kindergarten."

"You grow kids in gardens?"

"No and off topic. Besides, Marco's quite a catch now. Kinda sad I didn't snatch him up when I had a chance."

"Puhleeze," Star scoffed rolling her eyes. "It would be easy for you to 'snatch him up'."

"And the denial continues. First off, Butterfly, I asked Marco out a week ago and he declined so he could go with you on some adventure."

"He did what now?"

"Yep, shot me down. Pretty quickly, too. Second..." She smirked. "Is that _jealousy_ I detect in your tone. Tsk, tsk, kinnda unbecoming for a princess, Star Butterfly."

Star stood swiftly as she slammed her hands down in frustration. "I'm not jealous. I don't love Marco, and he only sees me as a friend."

"I see." Jackie downed the rest of her drink, her smirk still present. "Then prove it. Rewrite your little list but if any of them remind you of Marco, cross it out. If you can make a complete list, I'll believe that this was just a coincidence."

"You're on, Jackie Lynn Thomas."

"Cool. Now, how we covering the bill."

"Oo, Marco gave me earth money so―"

She couldn't finish her sentence over Jackie's laughter.

* * *

She never finished the list. Any quality she found desirable, she could find in Marco. There was no way to deny it now. She was smitten with the Diaz boy.

Jackie, whose facial expressions practically screamed 'I told you so' when around Star, told her to just come out with it. If Marco didn't reciprocate, she'd eat her board, her gear and the half pipe in her backyard.

Star hit the floor.

"Sajak," she groaned at the former laser puppy she'd tripped on. "I love you, but you gotta stop lying in front of my door. I'd let you in if you paw at the door and whine. You know, like the others."

The laser puppies, now full grown, had been a constant around the house since Star's arrival. They had started as a litter of eight. One, may he rest in peace, was sucked into a black hole the same day she summoned them. Two more were stolen by Janna. Marco let her keep them, which Star assumed was a bribe, since Janna had not broken into the house in years.

Five puppies remained and received names a year into their life. Sajak, Bosco, Oscar (Star kinda regretted that one.), Carlos, and Marcia. While Marco had initially thought that the puppies would be labrador retrievers, as they grew, they seemed to take on forms of other breeds entirely.

Sajak was undeniably Star's dog. A big ol' bruiser of a mastiff, he seemed to like Star just that tiny bit better. Not to say he didn't like Marco. The bulk of Sajak's time was spent near Star. He tended to act like a guard dog, always within line of sight with the door to her room.

Sajak shrugged. Since he and the others were made from magic, they were much smarter than earth dogs. Not enough to full on speak, but they could communicate their point pretty well.

"Woof!"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Star said getting to her feet. "Is Marcia downstairs?"

"Woof!"

"Is she with Marco?"

"Woof!"

"Alright, got it!"

"Woof."

"Nah it's cool. I got a plan."

Star summoned a big bone with her wand and gave it to him. "Here you go, bud."

"Woof!"

"Oh, don't worry your droopy, floopy, head. You're off duty."

Star sprinted down the stairs, quickly spotting Marco cooking. Next to him was Marcia, the one girl in the litter.

If Sajak was Star's dog, then Marcia was Marco's. However, Sajak liked Marco. Marcia was actively trying to sabotage any time Star had with him. The amount of moments the border collie had ruined by getting between them on the couch, or chewing up her clothes was getting ridiculous.

The queen was able to give Star an explanation. Star's magic was tied to her emotional state. Since the dogs were feeding off her magic to stay alive, they were going to express certain emotional states. Star loved Marco, so the dogs were going to mimic that in different ways.

Sajak expressed it by greeting Marco happily, and being one of the select few he let be near Star without a second thought. The others were the Diazs and Star's own parents, but Marco was the only one he personally greeted.

Bosco, fittingly enough a siberian husky, expressed it by trying to help with chores. After too many times of Bosco dragging his clothes out of the basket and to the laundry room, Marco ended up just tying a rope to the basket so he could drag it himself. He was also the de-facto leader of the five dogs and the most well behaved. The two teens never worried about the dogs misbehaving when Bosco was there.

Oscar, the only one who stayed a labrador retriever, expressed it through gifts. The dog was constantly bringing Marco stunned squirrels from the back yard. Marco would release them and pat Oscar on the head. Incidentally, Oscar was the only one who had three settings to his lasers; burn, lightshow, and stun.

Carlos, a great dane, expressed it by having Marco's back. If a fight broke out in the backyard, Carlos came running. On three separate occasions, he had busted the door down to get to Marco. He was also a big worry wart. The dane would worryingly check Star and Marco over for injuries before dragging them inside to sit on the couch. God forbid they were actually hurt. Carlos would throw a fit before Bosco would nip his tail and calm him down.

Then there was Marcia Sol Diaz or Marcy for short, formerly known as Marco Jr. back when the genders of the puppies was still much less apparent. She was Marco's little baby girl, though the fact that he called her that was a secret, one not even Star was supposed to know. The border collie, if you asked Star, had been a total brat the last three months. This was due to her being female. Marcia expressed Star's love through affection. However, this meant she could be affected by jealousy and boy, was she jealous. Her mother said it would get better when she got it out. Star just had to get past Marcia first.

" _No problemo,"_ she thought, summoning something in her hands.

"Hey Marrrcccyyyy!" she sing songed. "Look what I got."

Marcia's tail wagged.

"That's right. A one-hundred percent genuine Bone Mace from the skeleton dimension." Star set the mace on the floor.

One of the laser dogs more unusual traits was a love of chewing medieval weaponry, especially if it was from the skeleton dimension.

Marcia looked back at Marco, then back at Star.

"It's all for you, girl. Your brothers won't get any of it," Star cooed. "All you gotta do is come and get it."

" _And let me have time with Marco,"_ she thought.

It was unspoken. Marcia knew exactly what Star wanted. After a while of glancing back between them, Marcy finally decided she really wanted that mace.

"Atta girl," she said, petting Marcy.

Star gave her wand a dramatic twirl as she walked into the kitchen.

"Any reason you're spoiling Marcia today?" Marco asked as she entered.

"Oh, no reason," she trilled

"Okay," he said with a shrug. As the cheese bubbled in the pot, he turned back to it. "Well, Mom and Dad are out tonight. Something about a taco truck. So, how's nachos and a cheesy movie sound?"

"Double cheesy," Star cheered. "But, uh, first, can I talk to you about something?"

She was wringing the wand in her hands. Her head was buzzing with the possibilities of this night. Meanwhile, Marco was turned away, cutting tomatoes for salsa.

"Sure, Star. What's―"

 **Space Unicorn soaring through the stars.**

"Uh, hold that thought."

Marco fished his phone from his jeans.

"Hey, Jackie."

" _Of all the_ ―" Star's knuckles were turning white with how hard she was gripping her wand.

After some chatter that Star couldn't make out, Marco responded.

"Uh, give me an hour or two and then I can help with your psych homework."

Some more chatter.

"Very funny. No, Me and Star were gonna watch a movie, plus there was something she was gonna ask me about."

The chattering grew frantic.

"No, don't worry about it, I can help."

More chatter, this time causing Marco to raise an eye.

"That didn't sound like your dad."

Marco shook his head as Jackie responded.

"A cold does not make someone sound like you doing an imitation."

A very clipped bye came before Marco shrugged.

"Alright, bye."

" _Thank you, Jackie._ " Star thought.

Marco turned back to the tomatoes he was cutting.

"So what did you want, Star?"

" _Now or never,_ " Star thought with a sigh. "So… we've known each other a long time."

"Three years."

"Yeah, yeah, and you know me pretty well by now, and I know you pretty well."

"You're not my best friend for nothing."

"Mhhm, so I was thinking―"

Carlos tore through the kitchen barking his head off as he ran to the back door. Star's hair bristled, as she knew only one reason he would that.

"Excuse me a moment," she said through clenched teeth.

"You don't want any back up?"

"Nah, I've got this. Trust me."

She exited the back door to see Ludo and his monsters stepping out of a portal. Carlos stood in front of them, heavy growls emanating from his throat

"Ludo!" she screamed. "Why are you here? You're scheduled for 5:30. It's only 4:28."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Princess," he said putting a claw to his chest. "I know we're early but, _I'm evil!_ "

Star growled.

"Evil has no time for schedules. Now hand over the wand or prepare to be―"

" **Glitter Dragon Escalation!"**

As the smoke cleared, Star could faintly hear Ludo.

"Alright, we'll be back at 5:30," he said weakly.

Star let out a breath of irritation and went back inside.

Marco frowned. "You alright, Star?" he asked, worried.

"Just peachy. Now where was I?" She let out a calming breath. "So Marco, we've know each other a while and we always have each others' back, so I was wondering―

*Knock knock*

Star growled. Her wand sparked dangerously while her hearts became skulls.

"Be right back!"

She opened the door.

"Hey, Starship," Tom said. "So, I need to steal Marco away for an hou―"

"SAJACK, BOSCO, CARLOS!"

In a flash, the three dogs were growling at her side. Their eyes glowed ready to blast whoever Star ordered them to.

"Get 'em!"

"No, Star not the dogs―"

Star slammed the door just as the three dogs attacked. As Tom's cries for help sounded, she stomped back to the kitchen.

"Uh, Star, I don't like Tom either but isn't it a little cruel to sick 3 of them on him."

"They won't kill him, he's a demon, takes more than that." Star sighed. "Besides, what I'm trying to say is important and I can't take another interruption."

"Well, you have my attention. Go for it."

Star took a deep breath. "So we've known each other a really long time now and I was thinking that just maybe you would want to―"

"I'MA STEAL YOUR FA―"

Star blasted the Monster Princess before she even stepped out of the portal. Her body shook, her wand sparked, and there was fire in her eyes. She snapped. Curses from Mewni flew out of her mouth as she paced the kitchen.

"Star," Marco said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"You," she growled. Rounding on him she pushed him back. "This is all your fault. With your stupid cute face and those stupid flattering skinny jeans and that adorable red hoodie."

She grabbed his collar. "All I'm trying to do is confess that I love you. It shouldn't be so hard. But there's the dog and then the phone, then Ludo, then Tom, then Monster Princess of all people. I mean we haven't seen her in years. Why did she pick today to come back? And it just makes me want to…"

She let out a yell before smashing her lips to Marco's. It was quick, barely a second and then she dropped him.

"I'm going to bed," she said, stomping up the stairs and leaving Marco in a daze.


	2. Where I Get It

C.T.K: Sooo... bit earlier than I expected. What can I say? I'm just felling a bit 'Star'y eyed today. (Badum-tish) ... I should just focus on writing instead of jokes.

* * *

Shooting Stars:

Where I get it

* * *

"Narwhal Blast!"

Fifteen year old Star butterfly blasted the dragon-like monster with expert precision.

"Good shot, Honey," her father called as he punched a rabid troll.

In a rare event, Star's father had invited her to one of his lectures. She would have never accepted a few years ago, but at fourteen she discovered 'lecture' was code for monster fighting. Now she was excited to be out blasting monsters with her dad. This was her kind of bonding.

"Thanks, Dad," she cheered. "Oh, watch your back."

King Butterfly swiftly pivoted on his heel smacking the flower creature with his spear.

"Thank you, my dear."

Star starred in awe as her dad dodged a troll's downward strike before giving it two rapid punches to the gut. He seemed to hit some sort of weak point as it dropped to the ground.

"Secret to fighting trolls, they have a bundle of nerves right under the rib cage. Hit it hard enough and they will go down."

"Wow, Dad," she gasped. "How'd you get so good at this?"

"Oh, I've been fighting monsters since I was a mere lad."

In her awe, she didn't notice the monster sneaking up on her. The large crustacean monster knocked her down.

"Away from my daughter, you accursed fiend!"

Star heard the monster hit the ground.

"Err, thanks, Dad," Star mumbled. "Gotta pay more attention."

"It's alright, dear," he said helping her up. "Experience comes with age. Why, at your age, I had way more scrapes and bruises from these fights. You're quite the lithe and agile fighter."

She had noticed the differences in fighting styles between her and her father. Star prefered to charge, get in hits quickly then use her more compact form and speed to out-maneuver her foes. It worked well for her and was even better now that she was taking gymnastics at school.

King Atlas Butterfly was more reactionary, taking his time waiting for his foe to make a mistake, then overwhelming them with brute force. His style was full of counters and he was not afraid to tank a hit if it meant a better shot at a weak point. Star often wondered how strong her dad was and now she had an answer. It was clear that what her father lacked in stature, he made up for in might.

"By the way, Star," he said, back fisting an approaching monster. "Are those your mewberty wings?"

"Huh," A quick flutter reminded Star of the small wings on her back. "Oh, shoot. Yeah, sorry Dad. I meant to tell you and Mom but I forgot."

"No worries, Dear," he said. Atlas ducked a punch from the dragon monster before delivering an uppercut. "They are a little small, but they should grow when you meet someone to share your life with."

"Yeah…" Star blasted a monster, forcing herself to not think about the fact that her wings had grown since the Blood Moon Ball.

"So how was the experience? Not too much property damage, I hope."

"Nah," Star said as she took down the last monster. "Marco kept the collateral damage low."

"He wasn't a target?"

"Well… He was," Star raised an eyebrow. "Isn't this something I should be talking to Mom about?"

"Oh, Star, you are my daughter and when my daughter goes through something as big as mewberty, I need to know which boys to throw in the dungeon."

"Dad!" Star rolled her eyes. "You don't have to worry, I'm not interested in any boys right now."

"Not even the Diaz boy."

" _Well, may―_ "

She crushed that though before it even began.

"Marco's just a friend, Dad."

Atlas hummed. Kneeling down, he ran his finger across the ground searching for tracks.

"I believe the Giant Crab that has been terrorizing the village is that way," he said pointing to the west. "All reports say it has a cave over there."

"Then what are we waiting for," she cheered as she jumped on a boulder. "Let's get after it."

Atlas chuckled. "Just like your mother."

"Wha? Dad, me and Mom are nothing alike."

The king and his daughter started walking forward.

"Maybe, now," he said. "But in her youth your mother was just as excitable and vibrant as you. You may get your lust for adventure from me, but your personality, your zest for life and love of all things cute, that is from your mother."

"Huh, could have fooled me."

"That is why she is so hard on you. She does not want you to make the same mistakes she did."

"But mistakes are how you learn."

"Wise words, but as a ruler you can not make mistakes. There is no room for silliness as a queen."

"Is that… Is that what happened to Mom?"

Atlas stopped. He turned to Star with a coldness in his eyes though it wasn't directed at her.

"Your mother must never know I said this, but her mother, your grandmother, was an old bat. Controlling, restricting, never satisfied, and ultimately unloving." He glared at the ground. "Her approval was all your mother wanted, but it was an unreachable goal. Even with the old crone gone, your mother can not ignore her influence."

He put his hand on Star's shoulder.

"As much as your mother may nag you about straightening up and being a queen, she does not want to dull that spark that makes you, you. She does not want you to become the same as her. Your mother loves you, Star and she is proud of every step you've made towards being queen, she just does not know how to show it."

Tears sprang from her eyes. She never would have guessed, likely never have known. Her mother was one to keep everything inside.

She hugged her father.

"Thanks, Dad," she said through tears. "I… I needed to hear that."

Her mother had been especially bad lately, calling three times a day with some little nonsensical tip.

"I know, Dear." He stepped back. "Now dry those eyes. Can not fight a crab monster with tears clouding your vision."

She nodded and wiped her eyes.

The two continued on for some time, Star settling on the fact that she didn't really know her mom that well.

"Star,"

"Yeah,"

"After we are done here, would you consider calling your mother every once in a while? She really does want to be closer to you."

Star smiled softly. "Sure, Dad. I'll make an effort."

"Good." He turned to the cave they had just reached. "Are you ready, my dear? Reports say it is quite big."

"No prob," Star scoffed. "Just flip it over and hit it's weakpoint for MASSIVE DAMAGE!"

Her father raised a brow.

"Earth thing," she giggled.

"Right, then," He said with a nod. Atlas charged into the cave a call of 'Tally ho'.

"CRAB BATTLE," Star screamed as she followed him.

" _This_ ," she thought. " _this is my kinda bonding"_

* * *

C.T.K: Yep. So I think I got about 2 more little oneshots in me, a sequel to the first one and a follow-up for this on. Look for those in the coming week.


	3. Glimpse of the Past

Shooting Stars:

Glimpse of the Past

* * *

Star Butterfly, Queen of Mewni, stared wide-eyed at the recent arrival.

"Uhh, hi?" fourteen year old Marco said.

Star stared him down. She suddenly started to shake. Her lips split into a giant smile.

"Marco!" she cried, launching herself at him.

Marco was in too much shock to move as she enveloped him in a hug.

"St-star?" he stuttered.

"Of course, silly," she giggled. "Oh I'm so happy you're here. How did you get here by the way? Oh, was this where you went when that spell went bad?"

"Star, I think you're overloading him."

"Oh, how would you know?"

Marco Diaz, Captain of the Royal Guard, entered the room. "Because I was him."

Star hugged Teen Marco tighter. "But I forgot how cute you were back then."

"Back then?" Captain Marco asked with a frown.

"Well, yeah," she said with a roll of her eyes. "You're way to hot to be cute now."

Captain Marco just shook his head. "Alright, just let go of him."

Star smirked. "Why, you jealous?"

"Nah, he has you now, I get you everyday. Now, let him go. You're supposed to be in bed."

Star frowned, finally releasing. "Marco, it's just morning sickness. You're more hormonal about this pregnancy than I am."

Captain Marco frowned. "Star, just for my own sanity, just rest."

She glared at him.

"I've got you're parents breathing down my neck to keep you safe and my mom telling me to pamper you." He grabbed her hands. "Please," he begged.

Star lost her edge as she stared into his eyes. She remembered the Blood Moon Ball, how lost she had gotten in those eyes. Nowadays, she wondered how she didn't realize it was Marco. He was the only guy she knew with eyes like that. Star liked to describe his look as 'hugging my very soul'.

"Fine," she huffed.

As she stomped over to her bed, Captain Marco turned to Teen Marco.

Teen Marco stood gaping like a fish, his face slathered in a deep red blush.

"Wha… What? Star… and...me.. or… you and.." he stammered.

"Okay, young me… er… Marco…" Captain Marco sighed. "Yep just as weird as I remember. Just give me a minute."

As the two Marco tried to gather their thoughts, Star sat on her bed, comparing the them. It fascinated her just how different her Marco had grown, yet at the same time stayed the same. He still worried too much. Though he was now considered a karate master, he still strived to improve his style. Every weekend, he and Star would visit another dimension, where Marco would find a warrior to spar and hopefully learn another move to add to his style. (Way of the Marco, Star had jokingly called it.)

He was certainly starting to look like a little less beefier version of his father. Lean muscles, a small mustache, long legs, his heritage was pretty clear.

Star had grown up, too. Though, physically she had only changed by being a little taller and her figure filling out. Mentally, while she was still prone to bouts of excitement she did think things through now.

"Okay," Captain Marco breathed. "Rapid fire question time. Go."

"You and Star?"

"Engaged, wedding's in three months."

"Pregnacy."

"Mine."

"Age?"

"Twenty five for me. Star will be twenty five tomorrow."

"Uh, when did this become a thing?"

"Can't tell you. Gonna have to do that on your own."

"Are you gonna be King?"

"When we're married, yes."

"Is Mom still embarrassing?"

"Incredibly."

"Do I get to be a black belt?"

"Yep. Even working on my own martial art."

"Way of the Marco!" Star cried.

"That's not what it's called."

Teen Marco tapped his chin.

"Are… are we happy?"

Captain Marco smiled fondly at his Fiance.

"Yeah, we are."

Teen Marco smiled.

"Good."

Captain Marco smiled. "Alright. Time to send you back."

"Aww, do we have to?" Star whined. "You were gone for an hour."

"Time difference."

"Fine," she groaned. A quick wave of her wand opened a portal behind young Marco. Star stood next to her fiance, practically hugging his arm.

"Bye, Marco. Tell Cute Star, Hot Star says hi."

"Y-yeah,"

"Hey," Captain Marco called. "Don't worry about all of this. Make your move when you're both ready."

Teen Marco smiled before nodding and waving as he stepped through the portal.

Star laid her head on Marco's shoulder.

"That was nice," she said. "Always wondered where I sent you and why you came back in… a… daze…" Her grip on his arm tightened and her eyes narrowed.

"Star?"

"You…" She rounded on him. "You knew. Since we were fourteen, you knew we were gonna end up together, and you never told me!"

"What was I supposed to say," he said with a frown. "'Hey, Star. Just got back from the future. We're gonna be engaged and have a kid!' That would have gone over well."

"I struggled with my feeling for you for two years! And the entire time, you knew my feelings better than I did."

"Star, I didn't even know what my feelings were at the time." He shrugged. "Besides thought it was safer to just let things run their course. Not mess with the timeline."

"Timeline or not, I would have liked to know, Safe Kid," she said, skulls on her cheeks. "Like when we started dating."

"Err… in my defense, I kinda forgot about it until today."

Star raised a brow. "You forgot meeting our future selves?"

"Remember how when I got back, I binged on three plates of nachos and went into a food coma."

"Oh."

"Yeah, wasn't quite ready for this."

They stood in silence for a bit.

"You ready for it now?"

Marco smiled. "Bit late to ask me that now."

She smiled. "Yep. Strap in Wild Man. You're in it for the long haul."

He laughed.

"Now go make me some nachos."

A beat. "Okay."

"With ice cream on top."

* * *

(Eleven years earlier)

"Marco!" Star cried as he stepped out of the portal. She threw herself at him. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what went wrong. Where were you? What happened? Are you okay?"

"Hey, Star," he mumbled. "Hot Star says 'hi'."

"What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. I need nachos."

He wiggled out of Star's embrace, making his way towards the kitchen.

"I want some, too."

* * *

C.T.K: Oh, hey. Look at that, another chapter. Except it's none of the FOLLOW UPS I SAID I WAS GONNA WRITE! Jeez, brain give me a break.


End file.
